


Ни'вар

by Lazurit



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daemons, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У людей есть деймоны. У вулканцев — катры. У Спока нет ни того, ни другого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ни'вар

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ni'Var](https://archiveofourown.org/works/883088) by [WerewolvesAreReal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal). 



> Мой только перевод, текст и персонажи принадлежат соответсвующим владельцам. Особая благодарность бете, Poco a poco, и всей команде Star Trek2014, в составе которой был выполнен этот перевод для конкурса FB 2014.
> 
> "Ни'вар" - (вулк.) "две формы", вулканский жанр искусства, предполагающий рассмотрение произведения с двух различных точек зрения.  
> Кроссовер с трилогией "Темные начала" Филиппа Пулмана, но для чтения быть с ними знакомым не обязательно.  
> Важно лишь знать, что: деймоны — олицетворение человеческой души в форме животного. У детей деймоны меняют форму, но в возрасте пубертата "закрепляются" - выбирают постоянный облик. Как правило деймон и его хозяин разнополые, деймон того же пола считается признаком гомосексуальности. Деймоны могут говорить, и их действия выражают чувства владельца. Прикасаться к чужим деймонам считается неприличным, допустимо лишь для пар. Связь хозяина с деймоном можно разорвать, в результате чего оба либо умрут, либо останутся практически "зомби".

Первый контакт всегда пугает.  
  
Неважно, как добра и гостеприимна раса, первое столкновение с инопланетной жизнью непременно несет в себе страх. Как правило, в конце концов этот страх теряется среди восторга (если только расой не окажется кто-то вроде клингонов — тогда страх лишь усиливается), но первичные предрассудки вполне могут навсегда испортить отношения.  
  
Когда вулканцы впервые связались с землянами, те поразились, насколько «нормальными» они казались — как похожи были на людей. Да, у них была зеленая кровь, острые уши и странные брови, но в целом они выглядели как раса мутировавших азиатов. Это успокаивало.  
  
Но отсутствие у них деймонов пугало.  
  
«Бездушные монстры, — шептались люди. — Чудовища». А затем люди узнали, что они единственная раса со звероподобными товарищами, и это подстегнуло гнев самых гнусных супремацистских групп столетия. У других рас нет деймонов, так не значит ли это, что у людей свой путь? Не значит ли это, что люди — единственная раса, очевидно обладающая душами?  
  
Как оказалось, нет.  
  
У вулканцев, судя по их объяснениям, были катры. Их деймоны «жили у них внутри», как говорили люди, и хотя первое время это вызывало подозрение, к этому привыкли. В конце концов, несмотря на всю холодность вулканцев, те вели себя не так, словно их связь была разорвана; где-то у них наверняка были деймоны.  
  
У других рас обнаружились другие деймоны. Андорианцы рождались с твердыми, ороговевшими, похожими на лед шипами вокруг шеи, которые росли вместе с ребенком, принимая свою уникальную форму. Теллариты создавали своих — удивительно изящные цепочки, из которых они делали браслеты и носили их на руках. Каитианские котята находили свои сверкающие камушки примерно через неделю после рождения, что нервировало другие расы. Что делать, если не найдешь свой камень? Но каитианцы лишь смеялись, потому что такого произойти не могло.  
  
И вот, спустя много лет после первого контакта с землянами, в одной семье воцарилось волнение — никто не знал, в чью породу пойдет душа их сына. Он родится на Вулкане, дитя двух рас — сдержанных вулканцев и энергичных землян. Филин Пеонессин, деймон Аманды, взбудораженно перебирал имена для новорожденной души. Сама будущая мать утверждала, что ей неважно, пойдет ли ребенок в ее породу — любовь ее будет неизменна.  
  
— Лгать нелогично, — упрекнул как-то Сарек свою жену, и та не разговаривала с ним целую неделю.  
  
Спок родился совершенно здоровым как по вулканским, так и по человеческим меркам (хотя людей могла бы обеспокоить его бледная с прозеленью кожа). За одним исключением — у него не было деймона.  
  
Аманда хорошо скрыла свое разочарование, хотя Пеонессин надулся. Сарек хладнокровно отстранился, чтобы позволить целителю разума проверить наличие катры, хотя по отсутствию деймона и так все было понятно. А затем целитель произнес:  
  
— Здесь пусто, посол.  
  
Сарек замер.  
  
— Что? — удивленно спросила Аманда. — Что случилось, вы же не...  
  
У него нет Катры.  
  
Последовала недолгая паника; Пеонессин перерыл всю комнату в поисках деймона, но тщетно. Целители разума проверили еще раз, но ошибки не было: по всем признакам, Спок родился без души.  
  


***

  
  
Вайнона Кирк, как и все люди, была хорошо знакома со своим деймоном; этого трудно было избежать. Она знала каждую полоску на шкуре кота Нордена, каждое коричневатое пятнышко в его янтарных глазах. Поэтому неудивительно, что она встревожилась, заметив, что к ее деймону что-то прилипло.  
  
— Это еще что? — она наклонилась к Нордену, но отшатнулась, когда тот зашипел и бросился в сторону.  
  
Вайнона была ошеломлена. На другом конце гостиной Джордж Кирк отвлекся от падда, чтобы посмотреть на нее. — Вин? Что-то не так?  
  
— Что? — выпалила она. — Что это?  
  
Джордж нахмурился и устало заморгал; сегодня он вышел в отпуск и куда больше хотел вздремнуть, чем возиться с раздражительным деймоном. И все же он встал. — Каэлон, поговоришь с ним, ладно?  
  
Его деймон, мастифф, в перевалку направился к коту, который немедленно выгнул спину. — Не трогай его, — прошипел он, — Это не для тебя.  
  
Каэлон обиженно заморгала. — Что? — спросила она.  
  
Норден осторожно развернулся и показал им то, что пытался защитить.  
  
Это... похоже на кокон,— удивленно произнес Джордж.  
  
— Он не твой, — мрачно буркнул Норден.  
  
— Милый, зачем он тебе? — спросила Вайнона.  
  
Деймон возбужденно взмахнул хвостом.   
  
— Он понадобится, — ответил он. — Не сейчас. Не знаю. Но он не твой, и не мой, так что не трогай его, ладно?  
  
— Конечно, дорогой, — вынуждена была согласиться Вайнона. Что-то в ней противилось даже мысли о том, чтобы навредить крошечному зеленому комочку, и внезапно она поняла, что чувствовал ее деймон. — Никто не причинит ему вреда.  
  
— Вин? — опасливо произнес Джордж.  
  
Она осторожно присела.   
  
— Не волнуйся, Джордж. — Несколько секунд она смотрела на Нордена. — В этом нет ничего плохого. Не знаю, что происходит, но точно, точно ничего плохого.  
  


***

  
  
Спок рос абсолютно нормальным вулканцем... кроме, конечно, отсутствия катры.  
  
Вне мелдинга этого нельзя было ощутить. Об этом знали лишь его родители и специалисты, которых те посещали.   
  
— Удивительно,— говорили они. — Невероятно.  
  
Писались научные труды, строились теории, но ответа так и не нашлось. И поскольку в целом Спок был здоров, его родители успокоились.  
  
Спок слегка завидовал своей матери, хоть это и не пристало вулканцу. Но ничего поделать он не мог. Он читал о деймонах, пытаясь разобраться в себе, и в глубине души они ему нравились больше катр. Обладать товарищем на всю жизнь, который бы безоговорочно любил тебя и всегда был рядом — от одной мысли об этом что-то у него в груди сжималось от боли и пустоты, и порой он ненавидел своего отца лишь за то, что тот вулканец, хотя и понимал, что это абсурдно.  
  
Но он старался был хорошим вулканцем, потому что, хотя ему никогда бы не удалось стать настоящим человеком, отсутствие катры можно было скрыть. Он притворялся, и если сверстники едва удостаивали его взглядом, вели себя снисходительно и жестоко... Что ж...  
  
Он работал над этим.  
  


***

  
  
— Это — мальчик!  
  
Возглас медсестры заглушил торжествующий вопль Джорджа Кирка. Вайнона, усталая и слегка раздраженная, стукнула его по руке. — Ни за что больше, — прошипела она.  
  
— Как мы его назовем?  
  
В метре от них шел похожий разговор.  
  
Словно из ниоткуда, в быстро рассеявшемся облаке золотой пыли появился полосатый котенок. Плюхнувшись на пол, он жалобно замяукал, а затем превратился в щенка мастиффа, и ошеломленно заскулил. Превратился обратно, а потом снова, и снова, и снова, не прекращая вертеться на месте...  
  
— Тебе нельзя придумывать имена, — твердо сообщила Каэлон. — У вас с Вайноной кошмарная фантазия. Ни за что.  
  
— А я думаю, что Фелеканебухаднезар — отличное имя!  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы ребенок не смог его произнести? Ни разу за всю жизнь?  
  
Норден что-то буркнул себе под нос.  
  
Каэлон уставилась на котенка. Тот уже успокаивался, медленно моргая янтарными глазами. Крошечный деймон жалобно мяукнул и, с умоляющим взглядом, помахал им лапой.  
  
— Думаю, — наконец решила Каэлон, — мы назовем ее Талессой.  
  
Котенок снова моргнул, и Норден оттаял.  
  
— Ладно...  
  
Через несколько минут котенка подхватила медсестра в резиновых перчатках, тот забарахтался у нее в руках. Она осторожно опустила его на живот Джеймса Кирка, и тот сразу затих.  
  
Младенца увезли в прозрачной люльке. Джордж и Вайнона шептались между собой, глядя друг на друга влюбленными глазами, два довольных деймона устроились рядом с ними. Все в порядке.  
  
Никто из них не заметил зеленых скорлупок в меху Нордена. Новорожденная серебристая бабочка опустилась на лапу котенка, и заснула.  
  


***

  
  
Шло время. Когда Споку исполнилось семь и он прошел кахс-ван, сверстники наконец приняли его. «Возможно, не такой уж он и человек», — бормотали они. И если некоторые замечали, что отсутствие деймона подтверждает его вулканскую природу, что ж, он не отрицал этого.  
  
А затем — Т'Принг.  
  
Маленькая и хрупкая, но красивая, истинная вулканская принцесса, наследница одного из благородных кланов и олицетворение всего, чем должна быть супруга вулканца. Они встретились на песке церемониальных земель, его трясло от напряжения. Т'Пау молча стояла между ними. Он сдерживал эмоции и убеждал себя, что вполне логично думать о том, какой окажется его супруга, потому что это, безусловно, повлияет на его будущее.  
  
Целители подтвердили, что их разумы совместимы, и связь будет легко установить. Спок ощущал ласковый поток мыслей Т'Пау, охватывающий его, тянущий к катре Т'Принг...  
  
Что-то разорвалось.  
  
Очнулся Спок, лежа на спине, хватая ртом воздух. Его глаза щипало от песка, голова кружилась, ныла, а тело онемело. Он, пошатываясь, встал и увидел полную негодования Т'Принг.  
  
Бат'пайк, врекашт! — выпалила она, — Кле-фа.  
  
Она ушла, и, несмотря на юный возраст, в ее движениях сквозило все достоинство королевы Вулкана.  
  
Т'Пау задумчиво посмотрела на него и отвела взгляд.  
  
Спок никогда не чувствовал себя настолько одиноким.  
  


***

  
  
Почти неделя прошла, прежде чем Кирки заметили второго деймона Джима.  
  
Младенцы не слишком подвижны, но деймон, то в форме котенка, то щенка, прыгал вокруг него, не отходя дальше, чем на пару метров. Он так отвлекал внимание, что лишь однажды утром, подойдя к колыбели и увидев спящего Джима, Вайнона заметила свернувшегося подле него деймона, а рядом...  
  
Она наклонилась к ним и заморгала. У рыжего котенка было... две головы?  
  
— Джордж! — завопила она.  
  
Младенец проснулся и заревел, а в комнату влетел муж. Вайнона замерла, в ужасе глядя на пару одинаковых, жалобно мяучащих котят.  
  
Затем они превратились в двух щенков, а потом в пару серебристых бабочек, и до нее дошло.  
  
— О.  
  
Вайнона внезапно осознала, что второй деймон (кто бы он ни был) абсолютно безопасен.  
  
Впрочем, это не помешало Джорджу запаниковать.  
  
— Вин, кажется, у меня в глазах двоится.  
  
— Нет, милый, просто их двое.  
  
— О, — он замолк. — Почему у моего сына два деймона?!  
  
Они связались с ученым, занимавшимся деймонами (тайно, потому что узнай об этом их соседка — пожилая мисс Тафт — у них на пороге уже стояли бы репортеры), и тот настоял на том, чтобы встретиться у них дома, в «естественной среде», как он выразился.  
  
— Говорите, он родился только с одним? — спросил доктор Томас Флеминг, задумчиво разглядывая котенка и белку.  
  
— Да, с Талессой.  
  
— Гм. Талесса — это девочка?  
  
— Конечно! — удивился Джордж. — Деймон мальчика всегда же девочка.  
  
— Не всегда. И один из них — мальчик.  
  
— Значит, он не принадлежит Джиму!  
  
— Пока точно нельзя сказать. Однополые деймоны — редкость, но встречаются. Вы проверили это в госпитале?  
  
— Кому бы это пришло в голову? — огрызнулась Вайнона. Ее нервировало, что посторонний человек столь бесцеремонно трогал деймона — деймонов — ее сына. Щенок лениво попытался куснуть его.  
  
— Само собой. Невозможно узнать, — он вздохнул. — Но оба они хорошо реагируют на эмоциональное состояние вашего сына. Они не отходят от него?  
  
— Конечно, нет.  
  
— Ну, тогда у вашего сына просто два деймона, — пожал плечами доктор. — Я о таком не слышал, но не похоже, чтобы это было вредно.  
  
— Это неестественно, — настаивал Джордж Кирк.  
  
— Доктор, — начала Вайнона, — за несколько лет до рождения Джеймса у Нордена в шерсти появился кокон. Он исчез после родов, а оба деймона любят превращаться в бабочек.  
  
Флеминг наконец оживился.  
— Вот как? Это напоминает мне о чем-то, какая-то старая история... Я вам перезвоню... Кажется, китайская легенда.  
  
Это и правда оказалась китайская легенда. Если точнее, сказка о крестьянском мальчике и принцессе. Принцесса была единственным чадом своего отца, единственной наследницей, и родилась она, ко всеобщему ужасу, без деймона. Ее изолировали, посчитали монстром и изгнали из общества. Она жила совсем одна в темном лесу, а в соседних деревнях шептались о злобной ведьме, ворующей и пожирающей чужих деймонов, чтобы затушить свое горе.  
  
Но слухи кидаются из крайности в крайность, и однажды молодой крестьянин услышал историю, близкую к правде — о заколдованной красавице, рожденной без души и обреченной на одиночество. Этот юноша тоже был известен, у него было два деймона.  
  
Той же ночью он ушел из родного дома на поиски принцессы. Он достиг ближайшей к лесу деревни, и жители умоляли его остановиться, веря, что два деймона обязательно приманят к нему ведьму.  
  
Никто не знал, что произошло в лесу, но наутро из него вышли рука об руку девушка и юноша и их закрепившиеся деймоны — лев и японский журавль, оба священные для китайцев, — кружившие меж своих людей так быстро, что непонятно было, кто кому принадлежит.  
  
Принцесса вернулась к своему отцу, народ радостно принял новую, благословленную богами династию. А журавль и лев еще полвека служили стране, пока не умерли в один день.  
  
Это хорошая легенда. История. Сказка. Но, безусловно, невозможная. Ведь, в конце концов, никому еще не удавалось прожить без деймона столько, сколько принцессе.  
  


***

  
  
Зародившаяся надежда Спока на дружбу и понимание потерпела крах.  
  
Говорили, что он злобное чудовище — шака, крадущее и пожирающее катры, чтобы утолить тоску по собственной. Сверстники, и раньше сторонившиеся его, теперь съеживались от страха, в их глазах он из неудавшегося эксперимента превратился в преступление против природы. У него не было души, он мог умереть обычной смертью, но это не делало его живым. С научной точки зрения жизнь без катры была невозможна — и все же, как ни парадоксально, он существовал.  
  
В детстве Спок читал много земных книг. В них, конечно, часто упоминались деймоны, а как иначе? В книгах описывались близость, взаимовыручка, безоговорочное принятие и нечто, что люди называли любовью.  
  
Он был одинок на планете с населением в 14 миллиардов, и нечто крошечное и скрытое в нем мечтало о таком же товарище. Он читал байки о людях, потерявших своих деймонов, обреченных на медленную, мучительную смерть, которую они принимали с облегчением. Милосердие. Свобода.  
  
Спок многого не понимал в людях, но тут он был с ними согласен.  
  


***

  
  
Джим не сразу понял, что уникален.  
  
С самого рождения у него было два деймона. Но у всей его семьи — у мамы, папы и Сэма — было лишь по одному. Это приводило его в недоумение, ведь кто откажется от двух деймонов?  
  
Когда он спросил у мамы, почему у него есть и Талесса, и деймон мужского пола, которого назвали Септоном, та отвлеклась от работы и увела их — Джима, и двух любопытных деймонов — в его комнату, села на разукрашенное звездами покрывало и жестом велела Джиму сесть рядом.  
  
— Я никогда не встречала никого с двумя деймонами, кроме тебя, Джимми. Но некоторые люди, — она не стала упоминать, что «некоторые люди» — это один единственный ученый-теолог, — считают, что один из твоих деймонов принадлежит твоему, ну, будущему возлюбленному. Какой-нибудь несчастной девочке без деймона. И однажды ты встретишь ее.  
  
Джим перепугался.   
  
— Она же не отберет их у меня? — он расплакался, не в силах представить ничего хуже.  
  
— Нет! — поспешила успокоить его Вайнона. — Мне рассказывали, что... вы будете так близки, что деймоны станут вашими общими... вы созданы друг для друга, настоящая любовь.  
  
— Но девочки противные.  
  
— Разве Талесса противная? Твои отношения с этой девочкой... думаю, они будут примерно такими же, как у тебя с деймонами, по крайней мере, так говорят...  
  
Джим просиял. Как и у многих детей, у него бывали приступы жадности.   
  
— Как если бы у меня было три деймона.  
  
— Лучше, — решила не спорить Вайнона и не стала объяснять, что речь не об этом.  
  
С тех пор Вайнона каждый вечер рассказывала Джиму сказку о принцессе и крестьянском юноше, чтобы тот привык к этой мысли, а Джим, прирожденный романтик, слушал с восторгом.  
  
Его деймоны были более скептичны.  
  
— Я ни за что не оставлю тебя, даже если будешь очень много общаться с этой девочкой, — Талесса, превратившись в ленивца, повисла на Джиме. Септон, в образе малиновки, надменно распушил перья.   
  
— Если кто-то из нас действительно принадлежит этому человеку, то вполне логично, если, встретившись, он захочет уйти с ним.  
  
В раннем детстве Септон вечно шел у Джима на поводу, но теперь он метался от спокойной рассудительности к вспышкам раздражения, а порой — к подавленности и грусти. Сэм говорил, что Септон «биполярный», и это значит, что в глубине души Джим немного псих, но самого Джима это умиляло.  
  
Талесса с негодованием уставилась на птицу.   
  
— Ты хочешь уйти?!  
  
Тот надулся еще сильнее.   
  
— Я лишь высказал свое мнение, — сказал Септон. Он прыгнул, приземлился Джиму на руку и вцепился в него так, что тот вздрогнул. Негромко, с облегчением в голосе, Септон добавил: — Но это будет еще совсем не скоро.  
  


***

  
  
Сайбок не дразнил Спока.  
  
Сайбок, кажется, сочувствовал ему и никогда не считал Спока недовулканцем из-за отсутствия катры. Несмотря на это, Спок не мог сдержать тайную зависть. Какое-то время он боролся с этим чувством, но Сайбок не ругал его за недостаток самоконтроля, и к тому же, борьба все равно оказалась бесполезной. Однажды, объясняя Споку задание по физике, Сайбок случайно задел его рукой и застыл как вкопанный.  
  
Спок как раз в очередной раз задумался о деймонах и катрах и теперь виновато опустил голову, заметив взгляд своего единокровного брата.   
  
— Прости, Сайбок, с моей стороны было нелогично завидовать...  
  
— Хочешь узнать, каково это? — выпалил Сайбок. Спок моргнул, ошеломленный, не понимая, что подразумевает брат. Вдруг Сайбок протянул руку к его лицу. — Можно?  
  
Спок неуверенно кивнул.  
  
Сайбок принял его в свой разум. Это не первый их мелдинг и не последний. Но ощущался он по-другому, прекрасно и пугающе, потому что брат тянул его мимо старых мыслей и чувств, за все материальное, к тайному центру, который бился жизнью, энергией, и воплощал все, чем являлся Сайбок.  
  
Он двигался, изгибался и мерцал, то темный, то светлый, в сияющих лучах золотой пыли, обвитый пульсирующими струнами, чьи концы тускнели и уходили в бесконечность. Спок ощущал в нем Сайбока и внезапно понял, что ему не давалось, когда учителя приказывали сосредоточиться, найти себя, потому что как он мог это сделать, не имея центра?  
  
Катра не была идеальна. В ней виднелись вмятины, щербины и раны, некоторые столь глубокие, что другой вулканец давно бы понял, что от столь травмированной личности стоит держаться подальше. Но у Спока не было катры, и ее вид завораживал его.  
  
Он ощущал благодарность, почтение и восторг. И обиду. Внезапно он понял, что зависть не исчезла — теперь он сильнее, чем когда-либо, ненавидел Сайбока за то, что тот показал ему это манящее, недоступное зрелище. Это заставило Спока вырваться из мелдинга.  
  
Сайбок вздрогнул при резком разделении. Спок отвернулся, закрыв глаза и глубоко дыша. Это не скрывало дрожи в его теле, мелкого подергивания плеч, и того, как он почти до крови сжал кулаки.  
  
Он вулканец. У него нет катры, но будет самоконтроль.  
  
Он вулканец.  
  
Правда.  
  
— Прости, Спок! — воскликнул Сайбок и обнял его со спины, игнорируя все принципы их культуры. — Прости, прости...  
  
Где-то на Земле озадаченный Джеймс Кирк утешал своего внезапно разразившегося рыданиями деймона, тогда как второй нервно маячил рядом. Спок неожиданно почувствовал себя намного лучше, и был очень благодарен Сайбоку.  
  


***

  
  
Дети в школе странно поглядывали на Джима. Ему это не мешало, ведь все знали, как невежливо говорить о чужих деймонах. А вот сами деймоны болтали без умолку.  
  
— Вы не можете оба быть его деймонами, — сказал назойливый дятел Септону и Талессе.  
  
— А вот и нет, — огрызнулась та. Сегодня она обернулась ужом, а каждое ее слово звучало, как рассерженное шипение. Джим напряженно сидел за партой, раздраженный, с подозрением косясь на другую шестилетку, сидевшую рядом и, словно случайно, пинавшую его стул. — Ты просто завидуешь, потому, что один.  
  
— Я не один! — выпалил дятел. — У меня есть Тесса!  
  
— У тебя только Тесса, — язвительно сообщил Септон. Превратившись в крошечную ящерку, он цеплялся за чешуйки Талессы. — А нас трое. У меня есть и человек, и деймон, и у Талессы тоже. — Он высокомерно повертел головой. — Вполне логично, что ты завидуешь.  
  
Дятел взволнованно замахал крыльями. Его хозяйка особенно громко пнула стул Джима; тот повернулся и раздраженно впился в девочку взглядом, та надулась.  
  
— А ты извращенец! — завопил дятел. — Деймон мужского пола у мальчика! Фальшивка ты, вот кто, спорим, если ты умрешь, он даже не почешется.   
  
И Септон, как всегда непредсказуемый, внезапно превратился в котенка и заплакал — не слезами, но ужасным, пронзительным, полным отчаянья мяуканьем.  
  
Это довольно странно, потому что Джим выглядел раздосадованным, но не расстроенным, и дятел удивленно уставился на него. Но Талесса была вне себя.  
  
Она тоже превратилась в кошку и замахнулась когтистой лапой на надоедливую птицу. Оба ребенка за партами вскрикнули, когда их деймоны кинулись в драку, безостановочно меняя формы.  
  
Учитель наконец заметил это и разнял их. Выговор Джим воспринял равнодушно, утешительно поглаживая Септона и пытаясь сдержать ухмылку.  
  
Даже сквозь боль, что причиняла ему печаль деймона, он не мог не заметить, что превращения Талессы были куда оригинальнее  
  


***

  
  
Спока всегда завораживал Пеонессин.  
  
Отец не одобрял нежностей, и Споку запретили прикасаться к матери в три года. Но трогать животных — совсем другое дело, и Сарек не возражал против того, чтобы Спок касался деймона матери.  
  
Обычно трогать чужих деймонов не принято, но филин притягивал Спока.   
  
Пеонессин был небольшой неясытью с пестрыми, серо-коричневыми перьями. Спок изучил его вид. Неясыти молчаливы, но при надобности быстры и опасны. Защищая гнездо, они готовы пожертвовать собой, и порой даже нападают на людей. Спок задавался вопросом, знал ли об этом Сарек, и не потому ли он не возражал против лишних прикосновений к птице.  
  
Аманда лучилась радостью каждый раз, когда он гладил Пеонессина, и от этого его пронизывали очень приятные ощущения — странное, неописуемое тепло. Пеонессин обожал его, с удовольствием устраивался у него на плече по вечерам и что-то бормотал на ухо. Зависти Спока это не умаляло, но когда дело касалось мамы, он сдерживал ее.  
  
Однажды, будучи любопытным восьмилетним вулканцем, он попытался объединиться с Пеонессином разумами.  
  
У Спока бывал мелдинг со всеми членами его семьи. Аманда обожала слияния разумов и с радостью вызывалась помочь, когда Спок отрабатывал навык. И, конечно, у него бывал мелдинг с животными; этому учатся задолго до мелдинга с разумными существами. Но каково, думал он, будет слиться умами с разумным животным? Когда Спок предложил это Пеонессину, тому тоже стало любопытно. Посоветоваться с Амандой они не подумали.  
  
Это оказалось плохой идеей.  
  
Мысли Пеонессина были еще ярче катры Сайбока и удивительно осмысленны. Каждая ниточка, каждая струна его естества вплеталась в Аманду. Между ними тянулась крепкая связь, по сравнению с которой вулканские брачные узы казались слабыми и незначительными. Деймон и Аманда были отдельными существами, но в то же время — единым целым; они тянули силу друг из друга, и Пеонессин отражал ее чувства, был ее чувствами, и это было столь восхитительно, запутанно и прекрасно, что Спок стремился все глубже, и глубже, и глубже...  
  
Его резко, болезненно выдернули из разума Пеонессина, и он ошеломленно посмотрел на своего отца. В темных глазах чистокровного вулканца кипел едва сдерживаемый гнев, а его пальцы до боли сжимали запястье Спока.  
  
Рядом кто-то кричал.  
  
Аманду спешно доставили в больницу, и она выздоровела. Медленно приходя в себя, она ни на секунду не выпускала из объятий своего оглушенного деймона. Через неделю она вернулась домой, и каждый раз, когда Спок просил прощения, устало, но по-доброму улыбалась.   
  
— Я знаю, Спок. Я понимаю, что тебе просто было любопытно. Ты не мог знать, так что не вини себя. Нет, я не сержусь.  
  
Она не выглядела сердитой. Она улыбалась Споку, мимоходом касалась его волос и стремилась защитить его от всего мира. Она вела себя как обычно.  
  
Но Пеонессин перестал устраиваться на его плече. Более того, он вообще перестал говорить с ним. И хотя тогда Спок еще не знал этого, больше ему не доведётся притронуться к деймону-сове.  
  


***

  
  
Джиму было двенадцать лет, когда он впервые поцеловал девочку.  
  
Это был робкий, детский поцелуй, неожиданный порыв после летнего карнавала. От Сэнди пахло земляникой, а целомудренное соприкосновение губ оставило за собой привкус сахарной ваты. Когда они отстранились, она неловко захихикала, словно пораженная собственной смелостью. Ее милый деймон, уже закрепившийся в облике белки, игриво хлестнул Талессу хвостом.  
  
Септона он игнорировал.  
  
В сумерках они шли, держась за руки, мимо кукурузных полей и безмятежных прудов. Проводив Сэнди до дома, Джим отправился к себе, лучась от счастья.  
  
— Она чудесная, правда?  
  
— У ее деймона такая красивая шубка, — восхищенно ответила Талесса. Его деймоны еще не закрепились, и она тоже приняла облик белки, но меньшей, с почти черным мехом. В тусклом свете он слегка поблескивал.  
  
— Совсем как волосы Сэнди! — Джим радостно улыбнулся.  
  
— Она нелогична, — оборвал их Септон, — ее смех глуп и утомителен, а ее белка ведет себя фальшиво и непотребно, словно продажный джентльмен. Сама девочка ветрена и легкомысленна, она не будет способствовать твоей эмоциональной стабильности. Логично было бы прекратить ваши отношения.  
  
Логично. Нелогично. В последнее время Септон часто употреблял эти слова и все реже проявлял чувства. Его хладнокровие беспокоило семью Джима, хотя тот не понимал, почему. Очевидно, что у Септона были эмоции, просто он не показывал их всем подряд.  
  
Хотя все же довольно странно было то, что он использовал слова, которых сам Джим не знал...  
  
Разумеется, Джим серьезно отнесся к словам Септона.   
  
— Почему? — он был слегка озадачен. Пытаясь разобраться в странном объяснении Септона, он повернулся к Талессе. — Что с ней не так?  
  
Талесса чуть успокоилась.   
  
— Мне показалось, ее деймону не понравился Септон.  
  
На секуду Джим застыл в ошеломлении, но затем помрачнел.   
  
— Ну, ладно, — произнес он и поманил Септона к себе. Тот, сперва поколебавшись, кроликом прыгнул в руки Джима; Талесса взобралась ему на плечо. — Ну и пусть, все равно Сэнди глупая. Знаете, что она терпеть не может Звездный Флот? Хочет всю жизнь провести в Айове. — Гримаса Джима выдала его мнение по этому поводу. — В следующий раз приглашу Лору. Ее деймон — лисица, — Джим подергал бровями. — Каждый мечтает встречаться с девчонкой, чей деймон — лисица.  
  
Талесса удивленно заморгала.  
  
— Почему?  
  
Джим нахмурился.  
  
— Понятия не имею...  
  


***

  
  
Споку было пятнадцать когда он впервые задумался о будущем.  
  
Сверстники больше не дразнили его; для вулканцев это слишком мелочно и слишком явно указывает на наличие чувств. Но его продолжали открыто избегать, зная, что внутри он пуст. Ему казалось, что уже вся планета знает, что сын Сарека — полукровка без катры.   
  
А потом Сайбок, если можно так выразиться, сошел с ума.  
  
Это произошло постепенно, начиная с религиозного бреда.   
  
— Мне снятся сны, — признался он Споку. Сайбок всегда вел себя странно, так и не принял окончательно суракианской философии и не пытался скрывать чувства при брате. — Спок, на свете есть Бог, я знаю. Один Бог, и он зовет меня.  
  
— Ты уверен? — дипломатично переспросил Спок. Последователю ИДИК не пристало критиковать чужую религию; он и сам порой молился древним богам, хотя большинство современных вулканцев считали их мифом.  
  
— Я чувствую его присутствие, — пылко подтвердил Сайбок. Спок неловко поежился, услышав, как брат столь непринужденно произнес это слово, но ничего не ответил. — Он зовет меня, и я должен служить ему.  
  
К удивлению Спока, Сайбоку удалось найти себе сторонников. Все они искали этого бога, и Сайбок стал рассказывать им об утопических землях, где тот жил. Сайбок называл их Ша'Ка'Ри. Он говорил, что люди зовут его Раем, ромуланцы — Ворта Тор, клингоны — Кви'Ту, но все это одно место. Спок иногда сопровождал Сайбока на собрания культа, на ближайшую базу Звездного Флота в паре часов на шаттле от них, где андорианцы, люди, каитанцы и другие менее известные расы встречались, чтобы обсудить свою веру. Хотя он никогда не приносил им клятв, они, кажется, считали Сайбока своим лидером и привечали Спока, несмотря на отсутствие катры.  
  
На собраниях зачастую не только обсуждали Ша'Ка'Ри, но и критиковали «Гербетов» — предположительно, «невежественных» еретиков. Но Спок решил не говорить об этом с братом.  
  
Культ стал для него новым во всех отношениях опытом. Сайбок верил так сильно, так пылко, что мысль о столь же утешительной вере казалась заманчивой. Спок начал изредка говорить на собраниях, задавал вопрос за вопросом и впервые начал сомневаться во всесилии логики. Споку казалось, что найди они свой гипотетический рай, Бог смог бы объяснить отсутствие у него катры.  
  
Возможно, даже смог бы подарить ее ему.  
  
А затем произошла катастрофа: вулканцы начали присоединяться к культу, но быстро выяснилось, что не по своей воле. Сайбок использовал свой мощный дар телепатии, чтобы искажать мысли своих сторонников. Сайбока посчитали слишком опасным, чтобы арестовать или оставить на Вулкане; власти поступили типично по-вулкански — изгнали его и сделали вид, что ничего не произошло.  
  
Всех членов группы Сайбока, которую теперь звали «сектой», обязали посетить целителей разума, чтобы удалить из их душ следы телепатического вмешательства. Спок был рад, что Сайбок — член семьи, что он соприкасался с ним разумами с самого детства, и все же целитель стер без разбора все следы пребывания брата в его мыслях. Так никто не узнает, что у самого Спока не было настоящего мелдинга с Сайбоком вот уже два года.  
  
Его уверенность и чувство принадлежности растворились. Теперь Спок понимал, что их никогда и не было. Все это была ложь, иллюзия, созданная безумным братом. Ему нигде не было места — по крайней мере, на Вулкане.  
  
Он задумался, не найдется ли его на Земле...  
  


***

  
  
Первые месяцы Джима на Тарсусе IV были самыми счастливыми в его жизни. Приходилось много работать, колонисты жили небогато и довольствовались самым необходимым, но простое сельское очарование планеты пришлось Джиму по вкусу. На фермах не было оросительных систем или автосборщиков; старомодность поселений влекла его так же, как и бумажные книги.  
  
Талессе и Септону тоже там понравилось. Хотя Джиму уже исполнилось четырнадцать, они так и не выбрали постоянной формы, но он не возражал. Они таскали оборудование в облике крошечных лошадей или волов, а порой превращались в синиц и воровали у фермеров семена, на что те отвечали им смехом и руганью. Джим работал целый день, а по вечерам порой проскальзывал в соседний дом, чтобы поговорить с жившей там женщиной, офицером Звездного Флота в отставке. Ее звали Хоши Сато, и она была дряхлой улыбчивой старушкой. Она служила на "Энтерпрайз NX” — первом судне флота, которое могло разгоняться до пятого варпа, и ее миссия стала легендой. Старушка всегда была рада его видеть и обучала иностранным языкам — орионскому, дельтанскому, андоррийскому и чуть-чуть языку рептилоидов зинди, скорее всего, просто чтобы посмеяться над его мучениями. Не слишком много — лишь некоторым полезным фразам и любопытным фактам. Она учила его вулканскому — и всегда ухмылялась при этом. Ко всеобщему удивлению, у Септона обнаружился явный талант. Джима многие считали гением, но когда Септон начал читать вулканскую поэзию наизусть, она странно посмотрела на Джима и залилась смехом, отказываясь что-либо объяснять.  
  
Это ему тоже в ней нравилось. Хоши Сато никогда не спрашивала, почему у него два деймона, а ее собственный — попугай — был по натуре веселым и общительным. Джим обожал Хоши и именно благодаря ее урокам избрал свое будущее. Он завербуется в Звездный Флот и будет служить на «Энтерпрайз».  
  
Нет; он станет капитаном.  
  
С детьми он тоже сошелся. Их слишком занимала жизнь на новой планете, чтобы уделять много внимания мальчику с двумя деймонами, а к тому моменту, когда новизна притупилась, к нему уже привыкли.  
  
Дядя и тетя Джима дружили с семейством Райли, и порой он, вместо того чтобы идти к Хоши, проводил вечер, играя с одиноким, но энергичным девятилеткой и его гиперактивным деймоном Персипп.  
  
Деймон Кевина отлично ладил с Септоном, теперь Джим был внимателен к этому.  
  
Джим смутно слышал о нехватке продовольствия — что-то о плесени? — но подробностей не знал, да и не особенно интересовался ими. Тетя начала запирать буфеты и хлопала его по руке, когда он пытался стащить что-то вкусное. Нелегко было прочесывать зараженные поля в поисках чего-то, что удастся спасти, но в основном родные жаловались лишь на подскочившие цены. Что, конечно, плохо, но, в конце концов, на дворе 23 век.  
  
Не умрут же они от голода.  
  


***

  
  
Спок завербовался в Звездный Флот вопреки желанию отца. Последовал неприятный разговор.  
  
— Ты собираешься посвятить себя варварской, архаической организации, погрязшей в милитаризме. Их не будет волновать твое происхождение. Ты будешь связан клятвой повиноваться приказам нелогичных эгоистичных существ, думающих только о личных интересах.  
  
— Несправедливо звать всех невулканцев нелогичными, отец. Я ведь тоже лишь наполовину вулканец.  
  
— Вряд ли я могу забыть об этом, — послышался холодный ответ, но Спок сумел не вздрогнуть. — Ты понимаешь, что, вероятнее всего, тебе не удастся избежать убийства?  
  
— Некоторые суракианские течения признают право на самозащиту важнее, чем нанесенный другим вред.  
  
— Если завербуешься в Звездный Флот, — довольно грубо прервал его Сарек, — то больше не будешь для меня сыном. Я твердо решил. Никакие аргументы не изменят моего мнения. Если улетишь — не возвращайся.  
  
Ясно, четко, просто.  
  
Спок улетел.  
  
Люди косились на его уши и брови, ежились, когда он не улыбался, вопреки их ожиданиям. Но в Сан-Франциско, в Академии, встречались и другие инопланетяне, пусть и не вулканцы, а любопытство было легче выносить, потому что оно не было направлено на отсутствие у него деймона или катры.  
  
В глазах людей он был совершенно нормальным вулканцем.  
  


***

  
  
— Ваша жизнь будет означать медленную смерть для более ценных жителей колонии. Поэтому у меня нет иного выбора, кроме как приговорить вас к смерти. Ваша казнь подтверждается подписью Кодоса, губернатора Тарсуса IV.  
  
Эти слова звучали в ушах Джима, когда он бежал рядом с Кевином. Талесса и Септон — пара перепуганных кроликов — старались по мере сил обогнать его. Позади раздавались выстрелы фазеров.  
  
За ними бежали еще семеро, плача, хватая ртом воздух, зажимая руками рты, чтобы не выдать своего присутствия. Им удалось улизнуть от солдат, которых Кодос послал, чтобы задержать четыре тысячи — просто невероятно — убить четыре тысячи жителей колонии.  
  
Тетя и дядя Джима погибли. Хоши Сато погибла. Эта мысль скользила сквозь его разум, не задерживаясь. Не сейчас. Пока не время. Он услышал шаги впереди.   
  
— Влево! Влево! — зашипел он, и свернул. Остальные последовали за ним. Он сам не понял, как стал лидером малолетних беглецов, но он — офицер Звездного Флота, по крайней мере, будущий, и он будет держаться до конца, будет заботиться о них, защищать их ценой собственной жизни.  
  
Они не прекращали идти дотемна, когда две луны Тарсуса взошли на небо. Ночь была ясная, и с абсурдным мазохизмом Джим вспомнил целомудренный поцелуй с привкусом сладкой ваты под неоновыми вспышками карнавальных огней.  
  
Ему хотелось упасть на колени и закричать, но он не мог себе этого позволить. Кевин вцепился в его руку и беззвучно плакал, иногда по-детски икая, прижимая к сердцу деймона в образе мыши так крепко, словно боялся его потерять. И не зря.  
  
Он вздрогнул, вспоминая липкие прикосновения солдат к Септону и Талессе. Нельзя было касаться чужого деймона, по крайней мере, не так, как это делали солдаты; это — преступление, приравниваемое к насилию, но солдат это, видимо, не беспокоило. Но, в конце концов, в геноциде редко участвуют порядочные люди.  
  
И все же, в каком-то роде, им повезло. Солдаты брали деймонов в заложники, пусть и ненадолго; возможно, именно поэтому выжили только дети. Талесса превратилась в собаку и вцепилась в деймона-змею дозорного, мгновенно прикончив обоих, а Септон вслед за ней стал небольшим львом и перегрыз горло петуху.  
  
Теперь они выглядели безобидно. Они кротко терлись о Джима, забегали вперед и возвращались, чтобы прильнуть к Кевину. Джим вздохнул.  
  
Он понимал, что остальные дети следят за ним. Он был старшим, они ждали его приказов.  
  
Они находились в скалистой бесплодной местности в нескольких милях от колонии, и с пригорка Джиму открывался хороший обзор. Где-то вдали изредка вспыхивали во тьме фазерные огни. Он отвел взгляд.  
  
— Передохнем здесь. Но нужно следить, чтобы солдаты не подобрались к нам. Я буду дежурить первым. Кто здесь старший?  
  
Вызвались тринадцатилетний Томас Лейтон и пара двенадцатилетних близняшек. Пока они делили смены, остальные — боже, с ними была пятилетняя девочка — сбились вместе и легли спать.  
  
— Стоит попытаться разжечь огонь? — с сомнением спросил Томас, озираясь вокруг. Деревья нечасто встречались на Тарсусе. Джим читал достаточно приключенческих романов, чтобы знать ответ.   
  
— Нет. Это нас выдаст. Нужно затаиться и молчать. Перед рассветом пойдем дальше.  
  
Часовые кивнули и разбрелись.  
  
Остальные заснули, а Джим вглядывался вдаль в поисках малейшего движения. Хитрый Септон превратился в сову и беззвучно парил над лагерем, а Талесса стала изящной пантерой и прижалась к Джиму, тоже уставившись в темноту. В звездном свете ее глаза поблескивали золотом.  
  
— Мы спасем их, Джим, — прошептала она, — Спасем их всех.  
  


***

  
  
Учеба в Академии показалась Споку несложной. Он много занимался экстерном и уже сдал некоторые курсы. Он привычно сторонился одноклассников, и хотя порой его чуткие уши улавливали расистские оскорбления, в открытую никто его не донимал. В целом он был доволен.  
  
Если бы не одна странность.  
  
Как подобает вулканцу, Спок прекрасно контролировал свое тело и сигналы, которые оно посылало мозгу. Например, легко было заглушить такие ощущения, как голод или усталость. К тому же, Спок не мог чувствовать голод: Медицинский корпус Звездного Флота следил за рационом кадетов, включая Спока, несмотря на его инопланетное происхождение. В последнее время Спок ел больше, чем обычно, и, безусловно, достаточно для вулканца с его уровнем метаболизма.  
  
Поэтому он не мог понять, почему все время так голоден.  
  


 

  
***

Талесса приняла облик волчицы, тощей, покрытой блеклым серым мехом. Она жалась к Джиму, стараясь выглядеть как можно более угрожающе, и ее голодный взгляд враждебно скользил по окрестностям. Джим знал, что она ни за что не причинит ему вреда, и все же каждый раз вздрагивал, глядя на нее.

Волки-деймоны встречались нечасто. Обычно они принадлежали социопатам, убийцам, безумцам. Другие дикие животные считались самыми обычными деймонами, но с волками что-то было не так. Вид Талессы в этом облике лишь сильнее наполнял душу Джима отчаяньем. Если он переживет этот ад, если все они выживут, что будет потом? Талесса останется такой? Он сойдет с ума?

Он чувствовал, что она еще не «закрепилась» — он наверняка бы что-то ощутил — и все же не спрашивал ее о новом облике. Он слышал, что детям часто не нравятся облики деймонов, отражающие черты, которые они пытаются в себе отрицать; нередко деймоны превращались в животное, совершенно противоположное тому, о котором мечтал его хозяин. Деймоны «закрепляются» не для того, чтобы сделать своего человека счастливым; они всего лишь олицетворяют людей, и Джим ни на минуту не мог сомневаться, что этот дикий, исступленный голод в глазах Талессы — часть его. Может, это и суеверие, но он не признавался ей, как ненавидит этот облик.

Иногда Септон тоже превращался в волка — еще более тощего и дикого, плелся за своей сестрой и рычал на каждого, кто осмеливался подойти к ней. Но все же он сохранил свою натуру и в спокойные минуты становился мышью, кроликом или котом, ластился к Джиму или жалостливо тыкал Персипп мордочкой.

Что более странно, их связь начала растягиваться.

Джим не понимал, как это происходит. Он слышал о растягивающихся связях лишь в сказках о колдунах, но тех не существовало, и Джим точно не был одним из них. Но однажды Септон превратился в ястреба, темную птицу с грозным клювом и зоркими глазами, и взлетел, чтобы осмотреться вокруг. Он не смог улететь достаточно далеко, достаточно высоко и натягивал связь, пока глухая боль голода, давно ставшая верной спутницей Джима, не сменилась резкой болью разделения. Он вцепился в мех Талессы и сжал зубы, стараясь не закричать.

Теперь стало легче. Пугающе легче. Септон улетал на расстояние не менее дюжины ярдов, пока связь не давала о себе знать болью. Возможно, это из-за присутствия рядом Талессы, и все же Джим боялся, что однажды Септон покинет его.

Два деймона всегда делали его слегка ненормальным, но теперь Джим точно знал, что с ним что-то не так.

***

Спок потерял сознание посреди экзамена по физике.

Это вызвало что-то вроде паники. Люди бывают очень эмоциональны, когда сталкиваются с чем-то непонятным, а почему здоровый внешне вулканец мог упасть в обморок, они не знали. Лично его сильнее беспокоило сотрясение, полученное, когда он ударился головой об угол стола, но вроде бы никого больше это не интересовало.

— Истощение, — твердили медики Звездного Флота, — Переутомление. Психосоматическая реакция.

— Нет, — ответил Спок, — Не может быть. Я вулканец.

— Недоедание? — предложил кто-то из них

Он ничего не ответил.

— Вы регулярно едите? — спросил доктор Темпл. Деймон-коала с интересом уставился на Спока.

— Да. Но... — он замолк.

— Что такое?

— В последнее время... я испытывал особенно сильный голод, несмотря на контроль ощущений и увеличение рациона. Болезненное постоянное чувство, словно я не могу насытится, даже когда ем.... не могу объяснить.

Врачи суетились вокруг него, брали кровь на пробу и задавали многочисленные вопросы (на большую часть из которых он отвечал что-то в духе «нет, я вулканец»), строили теорию за теорией и в результате ни к чему не пришли.

Голод не утихал, хотя он покорно ел под их неусыпными взглядами, и когда ему велели есть, пока не придет сытость, он послушался и ел пока его не стошнило

— Особенность скрещивания? — предполагали врачи.

Иногда среди спазмов голода он ощущал глубокую скорбь, дремучую тоску, затягивающую его в опустошающую тьму, грозящую свести с ума.

Он решил не упоминать этого.

Врачи наверняка правы. Это просто переутомление.

***

В течении двух недель Джим временами прокрадывался в колонию, один, лишь со своими деймонами, пока Томас охранял лагерь. В последнее время он возвращался с пустыми руками, вокруг складов кишели солдаты Кодоса. А теперь он был слишком слаб.

Томас хотел пойти вместо него, но Джим запретил. Тот был слишком высоким неуклюжим и застенчивым. Его деймон, как и белая мышь Кевина, закрепился после резни вследствие перенесенной травмы. Он стал крупной серой черепахой, и хотя Томас мог бегать, держа его в руках, Джим сомневался, что от него будет толк в разведке.

Но Джим был слишком слаб для дальних вылазок, перед глазами у него плясали темные пятна, и он боялся, что потеряет сознание прямо во время кражи. Все это время он отдавал свой паек младшим детям, но теперь сомневался, не грозит ли им всем из-за этого гибель.

Был еще один выход. Наверное. Могло бы сработать.

— Септон. Пойдешь ты.

Септон вздрогнул и превратился в мышь, жалобно глядя на хозяина. 

— Ты не можешь! — воскликнула Талесса. — Ваша связь растягивается, но не на мили же!

— Он должен, Талесса.

— Что, если его поймают?

Джим помолчал несколько секунд. 

— Что, если никто не пойдет?

Талесса заскулила, откинула голову, словно собираясь завыть, но передумала. Вместо этого она печально ткнула Септона носом. Тот пристально посмотрел на нее, а затем превратился в небольшого ястреба.

— Другого выхода нет, — его голос звучал хладнокровно, без единого следа чувств, но Джим видел, как подрагивали перья деймона, и его сердце сжалось. Но он лишь сказал: 

— Иди.

И, господи, боль была так сильна, хуже голода, хуже болезни, наверное, даже хуже, чем воспоминания о резне. Септон пролетел 90 метров, которые сумел преодолеть вчера, и двинулся дальше. Сначала Джим ощутил зуд, связь заныла, и затем его словно пронзило ржавым гвоздем — боль хлынула по венам, к сердцу, становясь все сильнее-сильнее-сильнее...

Талесса навалилась на него, скуля и вылизывая его лицо, но ее морда плыла у него перед глазами. Где-то рядом шептались дети, он едва слышал их и не мог заставить себя беспокоиться о них.

— Вернись, вернись, вернись! — рыдал он.

Но Септон все не возвращался. Возможно, не слышал, а возможно, как потом осознал Джим, понимал, что тот бредит. Пути назад не было.

Это было похоже на вечность в аду. Он потерял счет времени, плача, терзаясь и бормоча под нос, не замечая ничего, кроме боли.

Боже, почему никто не добьет его?

А затем боль постепенно отступила. Ее сменило оцепенение, головокружительная эйфория, и он ощутил, как тяжело дышит и как течет по его лицу пот. Кто-то сунул ему в рот кляп. Талесса вплотную смотрела на него, и, повернув голову, он разглядел младших детей, испуганных и бледных.

Спустя несколько секунд вернулся Септон — и принес большой мешок еды.

Дети радостно зашумели. Небрежно уронив мешок на землю, Септон превратился в здоровенного мастиффа, кинулся к Джиму и Талессе и свернулся на земле рядом с ними.

Джим задремал.

***

Посреди ночи Спок проснулся от боли. Соседа у него не было — в комнате поддерживался пустынный климат, — но он торопливо впился зубами в подушку, чтобы заглушить крик.

Когда он пришел в себя, все его тело ныло от истощения. За полчаса для него прошли дни.

Он долго сидел, уставившись в потолок, а затем перевел взгляд на мерцающие звезды за окном. Вздохнув, он наконец отвернулся.

Никто не должен об этом знать.  


 

 

***

  
  
Когда прибыли офицеры Звездного Флота, Джиму хотелось возненавидеть их.  
  
Они выглядели настолько шокированными... Один вид детей ужасал их. «Попытайтесь пожить так, — мысленно кричал Джим. — Здесь дети, храбрые дети, которые сидели тихо и смирно, сохраняли спокойствие и спаслись. Они видели больше, сделали больше, чем вам когда-либо удастся, так что хватит смотреть, прекратите смотреть, вашу мать, и покормите нас уже, черт бы вас побрал...»  
  
— Мы пришли спасти вас, — неуверенно начал офицер в красном.  
  
И Джим не смог сдержаться.  
  
Он расхохотался.  
  
Оба офицера удивленно уставились на него. Остальные дети и их деймоны столпились за Джимом. Талесса и Септон смотрели на офицеров. Девять тощих детей и двое здоровенных взрослых, считающих себя спасителями, — Джим никогда не слышал ничего смешнее.  
  
Остальные дети не шелохнулись, никак не отреагировали, потому что тоже знали. Они знали, о чем он думает, потому что стояли здесь, были живы — и все кончилось.  
  
И Кевин заплакал, сначала молча, а затем разразился громким истеричным ревом, крепко вцепившись в своего преждевременно закрепившегося деймона. Впившись взглядом в ошеломленного офицера. Талесса сменила свой облик и подошла к Кевину, а Септон прикрыл ее от взрослых.  
  
Джим охнул.  
  
Вот он, тот самый истинный облик его Талессы. Он уставился на нее в изумленном оцепенении, а она облизывала лицо Кевина, пока тот цеплялся за ее золотисто-полосатый мех дрожащими руками. Она — огромная барсучиха с темными ласковыми глазами. Джим улыбнулся сквозь слезы.  
  
Он плюхнулся на колени и велел Септону отойти.  
  
Все будет в порядке.  
  


***

  
  
Голод и пронзительное горе наконец ушли. Спок окончил Академию с лучшими баллами на курсе, и ему сразу присвоили ранг лейтенанта — редкая честь. Также ему досталась лучшая должность — на флагмане «Энтерпрайз».  
  
Капитан Пайк держал команду на профессиональной дистанции, но всегда был безупречно вежлив, и, кажется, Спок ему нравился. Он никогда не смеялся над тем недоумением, что порой вызывало у Спока поведение людей, напротив, настаивал, чтобы Спок обращался к нему с вопросами. Впервые кто-то посторонний проявлял интерес к Споку, и тот дорожил этим.  
  
Не стоит злоупотреблять заботой Пайка.  
  


***

  
  
Джим не сразу набрался сил, но Талесса и Септон помогали ему, и он справился. Талесса радовалась своему новому облику, и если порой он обнаруживал, что она хранит остатки еды под кроватью — ничего, это ее причуда, а не самого Джима, и она ничего не значит.  
  
Септон не закрепился, даже спустя годы, когда Джим завербовался в Звездный Флот. Это его не беспокоило. Странно, что Талесса закрепилась, а Септон — нет, но иметь деймона-перевертыша довольно полезно. Судя по вступительному собеседованию, в Звездном Флоте с ним были согласны.  
  
Кадет Кирк. Хорошо звучит.  
  
В Звездном Флоте было непросто, но он искренне хотел преуспеть. Вряд ли он сможет когда-то вспомнить тех офицеров на Тарсусе без иронии, но все же он мечтал об одном — спасать людей, давать им надежду. Его взгляд привычно скользнул к Талессе, пушистой и довольной. Он хотел приносить пользу.  
  
Гэри Митчелл смеялся над ним, подшучивал над его любовью к учебе. Кирка это не волновало. Он занимался каждый вечер, а Септон проверял его знания, и даже если иметь деймона с лучшей памятью, чем у тебя самого, странно, Джиму было наплевать.  
  
Лишь на третьем курсе Кирк познакомился с Леонардом Маккоем.  
  
Он вывихнул руку на тренировке, и Маккой вправил ее, бормоча что-то о глупых травмах и безмозглых олухах. Это показалось Кирку настолько забавным, что он рассмеялся сквозь боль.  
  
Маккой лишь поморщился, отчего стало еще смешнее. Септон превратился в воробья, уселся на голову Джима, рассматривая его плечо, и Маккой замер. Посмотрел на воробья. Перевел взгляд на Талессу.  
  
Септон превратился в шиншиллу, и, цепляясь за волосы Джима, серьезно уставился на Маккоя. Озадаченное выражение лица Маккоя ничуть не помогло Джиму успокоиться, но он улыбнулся.   
  
— У меня два деймона, — пояснил он.  
  
— О, я о тебе слышал, — пробормотал Маккой. — И они... они не закрепились?  
  
Септон замахал хвостом, спрыгнул к ногам Кирка и превратился в кошку — саванну, изящную и чопорную, а затем с неодобрением повернулся к Маккою. Талесса приободрилась, видя, что тот собирается прочесть нотацию.  
  
— Нелогично предполагать, что мы оба не закрепились из-за того, что один из нас способен менять облик. В отличие от меня, Талесса закрепилась пять лет два месяца одну неделю четыре дня восемь часов пятьдесят семь минут и 28,9 секунд назад.  
  
Маккой молча вытаращился на него.  
  
— Это выражение лица вас не красит, — добавил Септон.  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Извините, доктор, — со смехом произнес Кирк, — Септон бывает слегка... многословен.  
  
— Слабо сказано!  
  
— Он не хотел вас обидеть, — сочувственно сообщила Талесса.  
  
Маккой чуть успокоился.  
  
— Она мне нравится больше.  
  
Септон превратился в ежа и впился в Маккоя взглядом.  
  
— Лично я обоих люблю, — благожелательно ответил Кирк, разминая плечо.  
  
— Этот чертовски странный, — пробормотал Маккой, — неестественный.  
  
Кирк напряженно прищурился, но, мельком глянув на деймонов, едва подавил смех, и гнев сменился весельем. Он усмехнулся.  
  
— Что смешного?  
  
Кирк указал в сторону.  
  
Дикобраз Маккоя ластился к Септону, который проникся такой ответной нежностью, что подражал его облику. Оба они с трудом уместились на спине Талессы, и та самодовольно смотрела на людей.  
  
— Чтоб тебя! — выпалил Маккой.  
  
Кирк лишь рассмеялся.

 

***

Пайк, кажется, счел себя неофициальным наставником Спока и окончательно вжился в роль к тому моменту, когда тот занял пост старшего научного офицера после неожиданной гибели своего предшественника. Спок безропотно принял повышение, профессионально выполнял свою работу, и Пайк выделял его из всего экипажа.

— У вас настоящий талант, лейтенант. Стоит поработать над вашими навыками общения, но вы далеко пойдете.

Спок решил, что в этом нет ничего странного; капитан был близок со своим старпомом, которую знали лишь как «Первую», а та отличалась почти вулканским стоицизмом. Логично, что капитан сходился и с другими существами с подобным темпераментом.

Что бы Пайк ни нашел в нем, ему это явно понравилось. Он настаивал на том, чтобы каждую неделю Спок ужинал с ним в капитанской каюте, и, кажется, доверял ему — а таких людей у капитана было немного. Спок счел это за честь и был рад, что может немного расслабиться наедине со своим необыкновенным капитаном. Он хранил большую часть своего прошлого в тайне, но рассказал о Сайбоке. Это словно... очистило его, и впервые он начал понимать человеческий способ борьбы с трудностями: вместо медитации и размышления они искали сочувствия и понимания у окружающих.

Очаровательно.

Однажды за ужином Пайк приласкал свою рысь, Бею, и задумчиво посмотрел на Спока. 

— Представить не могу, каково это — жить без деймона, — неожиданно произнес он.

— Учитывая невозможность произвести практическое сравнение, я могу это понять.

— И все же, каково иметь катру?

Спок неловко уставился в тарелку. 

— Как я и сказал, невозможно сравнить опыт двух разных существ.

Пайк закатил глаза.

— Просто попытайтесь объяснить, даже если я не пойму, — улыбнулся он.

Бея замурлыкала, а затем встала и лениво потянулась. Она подошла к Споку и потерлась о его ноги — удивительное проявление доверия, каждый раз напоминавшее Споку о Пеонессине.

— Я не смогу.

— Но... — Пайк моргнул, — у вас же нет деймона...

— Нет.

— Значит, у вас есть катра. Вы ведь получеловек-полувулканец, так?

— Да.

— Значит, у вас должно быть...

— У меня нет ни того, ни другого.

Несколько секунд Пайк смотрел на него. Затем он перевел взгляд на свой поднос. 

— О, — растерянно произнес он.

Бея отошла.

На мостике Пайк общался со Споком по-прежнему. Он продолжал с удовольствием отвечать на вопросы о поведении людей и задерживался в коридорах, рассказывая Споку байки о былых миссиях. Несмотря на сдержанность капитана, он явно симпатизировал Споку и никогда не упоминал о его признании.

Но Спок не мог не заметить, что примерно через месяц они внезапно прекратили ужинать вместе — после полугода еженедельных встреч.

Ничего страшного, решил он. Он успел получить удовольствие от того, что люди называли «дружбой».

***

— Мне кажется, Септону одиноко, — однажды заявила Талесса.

Это звучало настолько абсурдно, что даже Кирк удивленно уставился на нее.

— Он деймон, — сообщил Митчелл, — деймонам не бывает одиноко.

Их обоих назначили на звездолет «Фаррагут». Кирк огляделся, но Септона не нашел. Гэри заметил это.

— Боже. Только не говори, что он не с тобой.

— Иногда он уходит один.

— Это странно, — тот поежился, обнимая деймона-енота. — Твои деймоны вообще чертовски странные.

Талесса неодобрительно покосилась на Гэри, а затем обратилась к Кирку. 

— Джим, я серьезно.

Он сосредоточился на своей связи с Септоном, приглашая того появиться.

— С чего ты взяла?

Талесса мрачно глянула на него.

— Не притворяйся, Джим. Ты и сам знаешь.

Кирк вздохнул.

Да, он знал. Септон всегда был сдержан, но с тех пор, как они поселились на «Фаррагуте», он стал еще молчаливее и все время прятался в каюте Кирка; он так часто пропадал, что половина экипажа скорее всего не знала, что у Кирка два деймона.

— Я знаю, что в последнее время он бывал чем-то расстроен, но одиноким бы я его не назвал.

— У тебя странные деймоны, — повторил Гэри. — Тебе положено знать, что они чувствуют, потому что ты тоже это почувствуешь. Как, черт возьми, только одному из вас троих может быть одиноко? И как ты можешь быть неуверен?

— Гэри, заткнись, — огрызнулся Джим. — Идем, Талесса. Где он?

Септон обнаружился в инженерной, в облике ондатры он следил за шныряющими в разные стороны людьми. Кирк нахмурился.

— Септон, что случилось?

Септон уныло наблюдал за инженерами. 

— У этого человека вот-вот замкнет консоль.

Секунду спустя пульт действительно заискрился, и группа инженеров, исступленно ругаясь, кинулась к нему.

— Септон. Почему ты больше не проводишь время с нами?

Несколько секунд тот молчал.

— Этого недостаточно.

— Чего недостаточно?

— Всего. Ничего не достаточно, — он подергал усами. — Я не уверен.

— Что мы можем сделать? — настаивал Кирк.

Септон задумался, следя взглядом за другими деймонами, а затем ответил:

— Абсолютно ничего.

  
  
  


 

 

***

  
  
Капитана Пайка повысили, Первая перевелась, и Спок стал новым старпомом.  
  
Это и будоражило, и печалило его. Спок считал, что смог бы служить старпомом Пайка, но сомневался, что сможет наладить отношения с новым капитаном. Джеймсу Кирку всего тридцать два, он самый молодой капитан во флоте. Его считали гением, но также он был известен импульсивными решениями и некоторой распутностью. Большинство людей прекрасно отзывалось о нем, но Спок не был уверен, что захочет служить под командованием предположительно столь эмоционального человека.  
  
Он подумывал перевестись.  
  
Но куда? На вулканском корабле, вроде «Бесстрашного», будет еще хуже. А на любом корабле или базе, полных людей, будут те же проблемы, что и с капитаном Кирком. Нет, лучше остаться на «Энтерпрайз», где он прослужил уже больше десяти лет, и постараться приспособиться к переменам. Несомненно, будет нелегко, но Спок справится. По крайней мере, он был уверен в своем профессионализме.  
  


***

  
  
Пайк вежливо улыбнулся, когда голубовато-серебристые всполохи транспортера рассеялись, и на их месте возник коммандер Кирк, будущий капитан. Он пожал ему руку, заметив, как взгляд Кирка метался по транспортерной. Пайк не винил его: мало что так будоражит, как впервые получить командование кораблем.  
  
Он машинально скользнул взглядом к деймону Кирка, желая узнать о нем больше, и озадаченно моргнул.  
  
— Э... могу я спросить, какой из них ваш, коммандер? — неуверенно спросил он.  
  
— Оба, — жизнерадостно ответил Кирк.  
  
У ног коммандера сидела крупная барсучиха. Изящный черный кот, устроившийся у него на руках, пристально смотрел на дверь.  
  
Неожиданно кот взвыл и, оттолкнувшись от Кирка задними ногами, попытался спрыгнуть. Коммандер вскрикнул от удивления и машинально сжал руки.   
  
— Септон! Что ты делаешь?  
  
— Он здесь, он здесь, отпусти-отпусти-отпусти...  
  
Деймон продолжал вырываться, а Кирк изумленно смотрел на него. Лейтенант-коммандер Скотт, стоявший у транспортной консоли, взволнованно бросился к ним.  
  
Внезапно кот превратился в коня, и Кирк потерял равновесие. Деймон немедленно стал крошечной колибри, и вырвался из его рук.  
  
— Какого черта? — выпалил Кирк.  
  
Барсучиху, кажется, веселил этот переполох.  
  
Дверь открылась.  
  
В транспортерную шагнул лейтенант-коммандер Спок. Слегка удивленный, он недоуменно огляделся вокруг.  
  
— Любопытно, — пробормотал он и повернулся к Пайку. — Простите, сэр, но я думал...  
  
И тут в него врезался синий вихрь.  
  
Кирк, хватая ртом воздух, обхватил себя руками, а Пайк уставился на него. Держа в руках нечто синее и крошечное, Спок застыл на месте с выражением такого откровенного страха, которое Пайк никогда не видел на его лице.  
  
— Ты мой, — пылко произнесла птица.  
  


***

  
  
— Кажется, вы обескуражили своего нового старпома, — сообщил Кирку Пайк.  
  
Втроем они ушли в пустую комнату недалеко от транспортерной. Спок все еще ошеломленно молчал, разглядывая крошечную птичку, а та смотрела на него. Барсучиха тоже изучала птицу, что не было бы так странно, если бы при этом она не привалилась к Споку.  
  
Насколько Пайк знал, Кирк со Споком никогда не встречались; почему деймон Кирка позволял себя касаться?  
  
— От рождения у меня было два деймона, — объяснил Кирк. — Но Септон... всегда был с причудами. — Он внезапно усмехнулся. — Вулканец. Вы представить себе не можете, насколько это все объясняет.  
  
— У вулканцев не бывает деймонов, — заметила барсучиха.  
  
— Полувулканец, — растерянно поправил Пайк.  
  
— О, — она явно успокоилась.  
  
— Это Талесса, — машинально представил барсучиху Кирк. — Септон... ты закрепился?  
  
— Да, — ответил тот. Деймон не сводил взгляда со Спока, но, к удивлению Пайка, тот отвлекся и заговорил.  
  
— Он — лара, — в голосе Спока звучало благоговение.  
  
— Какие они? — осторожно спросил Кирк.  
  
— Лара — скрытная робкая дикая птица, но не трусливая. В минуты опасности она имитирует рычание ле'матьи и будет защищать свое гнездо и территорию ценой собственной жизни, — он машинально погладил птицу. — У меня есть деймон, — чуть растерянно добавил он.   
  
— Мистер Спок, — решил Кирк, — думаю, мы найдем общий язык.  
  


***

  
  
Так и случилось. К удивлению команды, они завтракали, обедали и ужинали вместе, а после смены проводили время за спаррингами или шахматами. Капитану и старпому часто приходится работать вместе, что обычно не оставляет места для личных отношений, но на мостике они полностью полагались друг на друга, и вдвоем миссии казались легче.  
  
Когда на борт прибыл Маккой, произошедшее показалось ему слегка отвратительным.  
  
— Вулканец, — произнес он, — следовало ожидать.  
  
Кирка бы это задело сильнее, если бы Ашадри, дикобраз Маккоя, перестал ластиться к Септону.  
  
Спок — первый гуманоид, не бывший психотерапевтом, которому Кирк рассказал о Тарсусе; в ответ тот поведал о катастрофической попытке мелдинга с деймоном своей матери.  
  
— Но вы все равно можете соединяться разумом с людьми, так?  
  
Спок мог, и продемонстрировал это.  
  
Слияние стало головокружительным переживанием. Спок предупреждал, что впервые мелдинг может показаться странным, неприятным, но Кирк был в восторге. Что-то сомкнулось в их разумах, словно кусочки головоломки, срослось вместе, и даже когда мелдинг завершился, что-то в них осталось связано, переплетено. Словно единый организм.  
  
— Т'хай'ла, — ошеломленно произнес Спок. Кирк не попросил перевести, все и так было понятно.  
  
Ярко-синяя пустынная птичка и коренастая рыжеватая барсучиха сопровождали их обоих, и никто вокруг не мог понять, кто из них кому принадлежит. Спок и Кирк, а также экипаж «Энтерпрайз» знали, но не задумывались о таких мелочах. В конце концов, все они четверо были единым целым.


End file.
